


Not My fault

by Firehedgehog



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Catch that demon, Fire, Rath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's even not Rath's fault things were sent on fire Chaos Silk gift fic! (2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My fault

I own nothing but the fic, the idea belongs to Chaos Silk

Merry Christmas Chaos!!!

Not my Fault

By: Firehedgehog

He was going to be in trouble, this Rath knew right away.

Yet, this time it wasn't even his fault.

With a sigh, the dark haired youth lay against the lush grass on a small hillside. The summer air was warm, but at least it was no longer a heat wave.

A small noise made him look up, a grin came to his face as a familiar small dragon flew into view.

"Fire.. Buddy, pal!" Rath cheered, grabbing Fire from the air and hugging him. With a sigh Rath lay down again, Fire cuddling down on his chest and quickly falling asleep.

The stars twinkled quietly above, in all it was a quiet night.

Ten feet away the remains of an abandoned barn burned away.

Rath knew that once the others found him to take him back to the castle he'd be blamed, stupid Pyro demon who escaped him.

He was so going to catch that demon!

This was the third time he'd been blamed for the others guys mess.

END


End file.
